The Forest Navel
The Forest Navel is the third area in ''Pikmin''. The entire area is underground and is accessed by a hole in a vast clearing of the forest. According to Captain Olimar, it looks like a belly button from high altitude, hence the name. This area is where Olimar meets Blue Pikmin for the first time. Nine pieces of Captain Olimar's ship, the S.S. Dolphin, can be found in the area, as well as many new enemies, like the Fiery Blowhog and the Shearwig. It is also the only area that was in Pikmin that was not remade in Pikmin 2. General Layout The Forest Navel is composed mostly of watery areas. In the center lies the landing site, which is surrounded by Pellet Posies and several places to obtain nectar. To the north (according to the map) is where Blue Pikmin are originally found. This part consists of several small pools of water. To the west is a narrow path covered with fire geysers. To the south is a sandy beach where Fiery Blowhogs can be found. There are also some bridges that need to be constructed so Olimar can get back to the ship. To the southwest lies a big lake with Wollywogs. To the southeast is a dark area with fire geysers and Common Glowcaps where the Puffstool can be found. And finally, to the east is the arena where Beady Long Legs is fought. Bomb Rocks in this area are found in pipes, for a total of 25. There is one near the pool where the #1 Ionium Jet is found. There is another one next to the place where the Gravity Jumper lies. Enemies *Fiery Blowhog x5 *Breadbug x1 *Wollywog x4 *Puffstool x1 *Honeywisp x5 *Male Sheargrub x7 *Shearwig x11 *Iridescent Flint Beetle x2 *Beady Long Legs x1 *Pellet Posies x17 (the 5 blue posies near the Blue Onion do not replenish when torn down) Challenge Mode Enemies *Pearly Clamclamp *Breadbug *Honeywisp Rocket Parts *#1 Ionium Jet *Gravity Jumper *Automatic Gear *Space Float *Anti-Dioxin Filter *Libra *Analog Computer *Omega Stabilizer *Guard Satellite Glitches There is a glitch that rarely appears in in this level. When the player defeats an enemy (usually the Wollywog), one or more Pikmin will vanish with no spirit shown. When this happens, sometimes the first Pikmin-counter gauge (on the bottom of the screen) will show more than the total number of Pikmin in the area. For example: 98/97/305. The Pikmin gauge should stay like that until sunset. This happens in other areas, but in The Forest Navel it is more common. This glitch can also occur when battling other enemies, and apparently even when there are no enemies around. This glitch can also happen in the Awakening Wood in Pikmin 2. There is also a glitch that will cause Olimar to fall into the abyss where the Libra is located, which can only be done in Challenge Mode. There are three large pellets in the very back area where the Analog Computer is in the main game. However, the path back to the onions is too narrow for all three pellets to be carried back at once. If Olimar is standing between the pellets while they are being carried, he may get pushed off the edge, along with the pellet and possibly the Pikmin carrying it. Olimar will not die or respawn when he falls into the pit; in fact, he will not even fall at all! Instead he will "float" over the pit as if there was invisible ground. Olimar can walk very far into the darkness, but it may be hard to tell where he is going, because the cursor will not follow him. A video of the glitch : If Olimar falls off the cliff by any other means, he will simply respawn after a few seconds back in the same spot he was before he fell. The only other known way to fall into the abyss is to lure the Shearwigs by the Automatic Gear all the way to the island where the Libra is, which will cause them to start chewing on the bridge. There is another glitch involving the Libra where when the Yellow Pikmin carry it off the highest cliff and it falls to the ground, the pikmin may fall off (as if an enemy flings them off), and the Libra may shoot off the ledge, possibly with pikmin still hanging on. However, the Libra should come back with any pikmin hanging on still there, like a boomerang. It is unknown what causes the glitch, but it should not cause any harm. Trivia *There is a seemingly useless geyser in the Forest Navel near the Bomb Rock location by the Gravity Jumper. If you have your Pikmin destroy it and Olimar uses it, he will launch up far into the air and land in the water. This has no relevence to getting any parts, nor does it aid Olimar in any way. This could possibly be an easter egg. *The best possible score in Challenge Mode is 482. *The map of The Forest Navel very vaguely resembles a Bulborb or Bulbear. *All ship parts whose names begin with A are in the Forest Navel. *One of the Pikmin 3 DLC maps from Round 3, the Forgotten Cove, is actually a retextured version of the Forest Navel. Gallery DSC00459.JPG|Olimar and his Pikmin wait at one of The Forest Navel's rocky shores, near a Red 10-Pellet in Challenge Mode. FN texture.png|The radar pattern for The Forest Navel Category:Pikmin areas Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Glitches Category:Challenge Mode levels Category:Ship parts